Thinking of You
by KairiGurl7768
Summary: Didn't like the ending of Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories? Read this to see how I wanted it to be! Well, really it's how it should have been! Think I should go on with the story? I don't think I will.
1. The End

Thinking Of You

Chapter 1: The End

Author Disclaim: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, not that I know of at least…

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER THE FIGHT AGAINST MARLUXIA

"And that's why I'm the keyblade master!" Sora said after he sliced and diced the evil Marluxia, who might I add looks like a girl, yeah, it's a guy!

"I guess it's time for me to say goodbye, Sora." Namine quietly said.

"I wanted to say goodbye when I first found out that you had erased my memories! When I first found out that I had memories and that all the ones of you were fake! You make me realize that some people are bad, and some people are evil, and YOU, are in my evil category for sure! I can't believe that someone would erase a person's memories, especially a person who has risked his life to save the world! You disgust me!" Sora said, then finally screamed. (In case you haven't noticed, I HATE Namine and think that she should die!)

"I'm so sorry Sora, I had to do it or they would kill me!"

"I know, I know. Would you please bring my REAL memories back now? I couldn't stand to live like this, knowing that I that I know is a lie."

"Ok, all you have to do is sleep in one of these." Namine showed Sora the pod shaped things that would bring all of his memories back.

Finally, Donald and Goofy spoke up from behind.

"What about us?" they both said in unison.

"Oh, you just sleep in one of these too! Everything will be fixed, I promise!" Namine said with a glowing smile on.

Sora and the other two got into the strange contraptions, and immediately fell asleep.

Sora woke with a startle to find that he was, for some reason, standing up. He was also not in Castle Oblivion, but he was in fact, back on Destiny Islands, where he started in the first place. He was home.

"SORA! Oh Sora!" said a strangely familiar voice.

"SSSOOORRRAAA!" said the voice again. It seemed to be coming from a distant figure in the shadows.

"Sora! I've been waiting so long! I can't stop thinking about you! What took ya?" said a face, flooding with tears, and the most wonderful smile with miles of happiness spread across it. It was Kairi, Sora's love that had been wiped from and brought back to his memories curtsey of Namine.

Now, tears filled in Sora's eyes too, he ran toward Kairi. As soon as they hit, Sora pulled Kairi's face toward his, and pressed his lips to hers. It was the most beautiful kiss that anyone could have ever seen (though no one did see it).

"Kairi, I love you!" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs after breaking from the kiss.

"Sora, I love you too!" screamed Kairi in the same fashion.

Then, the two embraced, and stayed that way for the rest of the night, never letting go over each other in fear that they would be separated again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, it IS sort and yes, it does seem pointless, but if you are a huge Kingdom Hearts fan (and have any common sense), and have beaten Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories AND the original one, then you will then, and only then, understand the meaning of this very, short story. Hope you liked it! Review please!


	2. Rivals Once Again

Thinking of You

Chapter 2: Rivals Once Again

Author Disclaim: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts!

THE NEXT MORNING

"Hey guys! Why are you laying on the beach? Did you sleep here all night or something?" Riku asked Sora and Kairi who were lying on the beach, holding each other, "And why are you holding each other?"

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and blushed then got up and both hugged Riku.

"We missed you so much! How did you get back home?" asked Kairi.

"I don't really know. I remember going to sleep for the night, but then nothing else." He replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter! As long as you're back here with us! Everything can be the same again!" said Sora. (Little did the three know that there would soon be a little love triangle and one-sided love, and two sided love!)

The three friends then went to find they're parents and tell them that they had come back and all of the other stuff they had done. They kinda left out a lot of stuff though (Seeing as it was their parents, which no one tells them about emotional things that happen to them!)

The next day, Riku came over to Sora's house early in the morning, and dragged him to the secret spot.

"Ok. What's up with you and Kairi? Are you hooking up are something? Just to let you know, I'm the older one and should have her! Plus, I looked for her when we were separated, and YOU didn't what kind of friend do you think you are? YOU shouldn't get Kairi, I should have her!" Riku furiously argued at Sora.

"Look! For one thing, YOU were on the side of evil! You didn't fight the heartless, you fought me. Also, I DID look for Kairi, you were just to busy with your evil shit to notice! I fought long and hard for Kairi! I love her! Can't you just respect that? Do we have to be rivals once again?" argued/asked Sora.

"Yes, Sora, we do have to be rivals once again. I lost Kairi once, and I won't LOSE HER AGAIN!"

"Fine! Let it be that way then! See how Kairi feels about both of us when she finds out! It will break her heart."

"No. She WON'T find out. You want to know why?" Riku then drew a knife from his back pocket. "If you tell her then it will be over for you AND her. If you don't pretend that we are friends and that you have no more interest in her anymore, then you will regret it for the rest of your short few minutes of life."

"NO! Don't hurt Kairi! I would kill myself if you did!"

"Well, that makes everything a little more easier! Doesn't it?"

"Ok, none of this happened. I…I don't..I don't love…Kairi….any….any….anymore…" and with that, Sora burst into tears.

"That's good to here. Oh, and one more thing. Tell Kairi that she should be…WITH ME!"

"O……Okay……."

Author's Note: Did you like it? I hope you did. Very emotional! Now I think that this has just turned into a story that I'm just writing instead of what I wished happened at the end of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. I will finish the story and get the next chapter posted ASAP! Oh! And you probably can't tell, but I HATE Riku. Lol! Also, I would just like everyone to know that my friend has been working on a fan fic. over Pirates of the Caribbean that has me in it! I'm Kristin in the story, and that's my name in real life if you were wondering! Hope you liked it! Review please!


End file.
